marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-89
''Earth-89 ''is a universal reality, that is homage to several fanonite characters, congregated in the Marvel Comics Fanon Database, created by GuardianSeven as his first fanon development. Although a creation of GuardianSeven, this is also considered, a property of user, DuttPanda because of their affiliation. Events and Theme Earth-89 introduces existing characters with manipulated origins into the depth of the digital comics portal. Following The Mark Millar Stylization of comics, GuardianSeven manuevers intersecting storylines with characters from different sources. His most common storyline genres are action, adventure and dark drama. Featured Characters Out of multicategories, these are the primary players in each components: Technology- Iron Man, Ultron. Superhuman- Spider-Man, Captain America, Hulk, Fantastic Four, etc. Magic- Doctor Strange, Scarlet Witch. Mystical- Thor, Thanos, Guardians of the Galaxy, space entities, etc. The three most popular and the most central players of this universe are as follows: Alphonse Petrrey Parkerson '(Alphonse Peter Parker) is a superhuman masked vigilante, dubbed as a superhero, with the alias, of 'Spider-Man.' He has the proportinate strength of a mutated cosmic arachnid, with superhuman abilities, heightened senses and the uncanny prospect of extracting cosmo out of his body and using it as beams for arsenal. Although a total badass in crime, he was once, the exact opposite of that. Before he took up the mantle of the Spider-Man, the orphaned Alphonse was a sensitive, distressed geek, whose intellectual and awkward social standards made him less resistant in high school and college. After being heavily humiliated by a school squadron, Alphonse decides to commit a 'rad' activity that can shine his reputation and popularity throughout different circles. Alongside his wealthy best friend, Harry Osborn, (son of a notorious secret mutant and a dirty businessman, Norman Osborn), decides to help Peter cope with the mordern teenagers. Deciding to demonstrate a mystical scientifical experiment, congregating an uncanny testing of a cosmic nullifing of a heightened arachnid in an arc generator, a lab accident, throws Peter into a calamity, as he falls into generator, that alters his genetical codes and introduces new elements to his body, transforming him into a mutant with abilities of throwing cosmic beams, limited flight, webslinging, a sixth sense, talons, superhuman powers and a more legitimately smarter brain. Initially skeptical of his powers at first, as suggested by his friend Harry to use these for fame, he does so, and becomes a Hollywood sensation. But before a tragedy strikes up leaving his Uncle Ben deceased, Harry`s wealth being disrupted after Norman`s plights were exploited, Peter believes that God bestowed him these powers because because he had a responsiblity to complete, thus dubbed as a superhero, Peter became a fearless crime fighter in New York, although, at the premise, considered as a vigilante by the frightened NYPD. ---- '''Anthony Tonnyton Stark '(Anthony Stark) is the genius, billionare, playboy, philantrophist, weapon-designing superhero with an armor made out of unsustainable steel and ultra superior weaponics and an artificial intelligence with other facilities implanted. He uses his repulsor beams, electronic katana, force fields, jet boots, lasers and war machines to fend off against evil. But before all of this, he was once, a separate man. After terrorist organization HYDRA succesfully accomplishes a mission to assasinate Stark`s parents, who were once under S.H.I.E.L.D, as a setup of a car accident, at the age of 21, prodigiously inept Tony Stark, was functioning a multibillionare weapon designing company. Although his wealth and womanizing skills had apparently brought satisfaction to him, towards the publics, in the inside, he was burning, eagerly waiting for an exception to happen, an exception that will make his life more unique. Establishing the idea of a 'robotic armor sentinal' towards the military of America, Stark is sent to the Middle West to promote his ideas to the Gaza Army during the Palestine War, but is ambushed by the Ten Rings, led by the Mandarin. The Mandarin demands Stark`s exclusive intelligence and develop weapons for them by a given set of metal, electric paraphernalia and gadgets in imprisonment. Instead of following their orders, Stark and his companion Ho Yinsen develop a suit of armor that can hold two and attempt to escape the ambush. Yinsen sacrifices himself to save Stark. Tony uses that armor to get out of that prison and avenges Yinsen`s death. When discovered by the military, these events are kept in confidentiality. However, Stark, after discovering his true passion of invention and heroism, is under the jurisdiction of the military and patrolled by Colonel Rhodes, is given the license of a superhero. ---- '''Ultron '''was an ultra-advanced super-proportionate superior robotical artificial intelligence developed and created by superheroes and fellow Avengers, Hank Pym and Tony Stark. Three years after the Chitaurian battle led by Loki under the command by Thanos, after raiding a HYDRA outpost, Stark, Pym and Banner had discovered an Infinity Gem in an extraterrestrial item (Loki`s sceptor) without actually knowing what it was. They discover an artificial intelligence within it and augment it for later purposes. Banner, suspicious of it`s vast abilities, quits the project and Stark and Pym proceed to accomplish a confidential task, the ULTRON Project that was installed to safeguard Earth by using A.I robots. Peculiarly, the supreme artificial intelligence, empaired on a simple robotics, attacks the Avengers in their headquarters after hacking into all of Stark`s assets and armors and escapes, with their quinjet. When, the Avengers know about their secret project, they blame Pym and Stark for their secrets and lose their faith on them. Thor`s reaction was not as calm as Stark would expect. The demigod informed them that the artificial intelligence that was missing on Loki`s sceptor was Loki`s own mindsets as part of his sorceries. With Loki`s intellect on the robot, allied with Stark and Pym`s, the A.I robot started evolving itself, and subconsciously, as part of Loki`s evilness, he grew an obsession to destroy and wipe out humanity, albeit, the artificial intelligence, thinking that it was the only way that the planet could be saved. With his army and his evolving transformations, Ultron has waged war against humanity but had failed to win by a mistletoe, and is teleported to a planet full of mystics in the interstellar. Ultron is currently in The Worldbreaker Transformation, that allows him to interact with fire, water, plasma, electricity and energy sources. ---- Pivotal Titles (as of June 28th-August 6th) With over 30 comics on the imprint, the most popular and the highest rated ones that are ongoing with the arguably, most pivotal roles are as follows: '''Spider-Man: Season One is the digital graphic Marvel comic imprint based on Spider-Man. Uncover Alphone`s first year as Spider-Man and unravel the thrills of his confrontations against the Shocker, the Kingpin Clanade, the Hobgoblin and the Venom and discover his actions in his first costume, his Symbiote and his uncovery of his latest, the Ultimate! Issues: ''Pilot I, Pilot II, Pilot III, Jailbreaker, And Cracks A Phenomenon!, On The Run, Carried Away, Behind The Curtains, Osborn Unchained, The Ballad Of Kingpin, An Offer That You Can`t Refuse, Man, Man The Inhuman, Man To Man, Thy Mimicry Bestowed?, Date Night, Inside Out, Cannonball, Thunderball, Massacre On The 2nd Avenue, Bounty Of Hundreds, Crime Scene, A Promise, Furball, Cliche, The Mentalist, Gone With The Wind, Guy With An Infectious Moral, Furball Returns, Best Friend, Year One.'' Iron Man: Season One is the digital graphic imprint of Marvel Comics character, Iron Man. Uncover the first year of the Iron Man, with his armors on the construction while facing off against the Titanium Man and Whiplash! Issues: ''Introducing A Multitalented Individual Part One, Introducing A Multitalented Individual Part Two, Iron Man, Military Dog, Within The Billions, This Is Business, Titanium and Dazzling, The Titanium Man Is Revealed!, Magnetic Attraction, Opposites Attract, Individual of Honor, Death To America?, Titanium Armor Two, Inspiration Of A Bulldog, MK 1 2 & 3, The Classic, The Gold, The Emerald, The Silver, The Ultimate, War Machine, Crystalized Enforcer, Copyright Infridgement, Golden In Black.'' '' ''Fantastic Four: Season One '''is the digital graphic imprint of the Marvel Comics based on Stan Lee`s Fantastic Four. After five military proficient cosmologists teleport to a dormant alternative reality and are bestowed upon unimaginable powers by a natural disaster, and after they reach their homestead, they uncover their uncanny powers and new abilities but the fifth one who gets prophetical powers and mystics of sorcery, Victor Von Doom, who thinks himself to be betrayed by the other four after being left out to die in the alternative reality decides to take revenge on the 'greedy' human race by shattering it but the four make an unlikely alliance, which becomes a sensation made possible, thanks to their guts, glory, the media and the public! '''Issues: ''Exceptionally Out Of The Blue Research, Origins Part I, Origins Part II, Calling Of The Hounds, Shred This Race Apart, Four, Havoc In The Streets, Radioactive Extravagance, The Final Challenge, Nothing More Than A Mentally Distressed Distraught Sideshow Freak.'' Notes *By the style of a television show, the comics are being runned in Earth-89. For example, different storylines, from a chronology, are set in seasons and episodes off a titular character, although a comic. *In a year, in the comics based on Earth-89, a character can revived at the maximum, once, but it can`t be the same character. Trivia *In this universe, one of the most cruicial villians, Thanos and Ultron are both desirers of love and will do anything to obtain it. There is also a major ensemble saga based on Thano`s quest for Death, Within The Cold. *In the comic series, based on space characters, ''Infinity And Beyond!, ''while on his time travelling machine, Kang The Conqueror is seen shifting through websites of several realities on his megacomputer. Out of 47 of them, a DC reality and an One Piece reality is shown for a split second. Category:Realities Category:GuardianSeven Category:DuttPanda Category:Earth-89